Spring and Summer Blue Wind Gets So Sad
by stilldrinkinglastweeksalcohol
Summary: It started out as hate. But somewhere there was a turning point. He just sat there mesmerized by this quiet voice singing a song he'd never heard of before. Possible multi-chapter Puckleberry fic.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as hate.

Every day he got up, went to the convenience store by their school, got a cherry slushie (he knew she_ hated_ cherry. It reminded her of children's cough syrup), walked casually sown the halls towards her, and threw it in her face.

It was simple. She was Rachel Berry. She was nobody. She deserved it.

Right?

But somewhere there was a turning point. First, he noticed the length of her skirts. Seriously, isn't it against the dress code? What happened to the inch above the knee rule? Then he noticed the soft flow of her hair. Those dark flowing locks that draped over her shoulders.

He knew something was definitely up when during glee rehearsal he was shaken out sleep (what? glee is boring if he isn't doing anything) by the soft humming and plunking of piano keys. He just sat there mesmerized by this quiet voice singing a song he'd never heard of before.

_Spring and summer every other day  
Blue wind gets so sad  
Blowin' through the thick corn  
Through the bales of hay  
Through the open books on the grass  
Spring and summer_

Sure, when it's autumn  
Wind always wants to  
Creep up and haunt you  
Whistlin' it's got you  
With its heartache, with its sorrow  
Winter wind sings and it cries

Spring and summer every other day  
Blue wind gets so pained  
Blowin' through the thick corn  
Through the bales of hay  
Through the sudden drift of the rain  
Spring and summer

You best believe he googled that shit the second he got home.

Author's Note: Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself an author...whatever. Anyhoo! This is just a one shot? I'm not sure. I have ideas to continue it but will probably leave it as this if I don't get any feedback.

So, did you like it? If not, message me or something because I would love to know why. Then I can learn from it or somethin'. Well then! Reviews are greatly appreciated seeing as this is only my second fic..first Glee. Could you guess what the other one was? Yup, Spring Awakening.

Enough of my rambling that you probably won't read! I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was the second semester of his junior year, her sophomore.

For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her throughout winter break. And that goddamn song. Her voice...that angelic voice...Woah. Focus. You are a camera, Puckerman.

No matter how many cougars he banged he couldn't get that voice out of his head. Not that he'd ever admit this if you asked him, but, once he even imagined her in..well..the middle...

Crazy shit, right?!

Since when did Berry matter?

The first day back at school he had a plan. He had to kiss Rachel Berry. This would make her just another chick, right? Get her out of his head? Exactly. He almost needed to make her ordinary. Though he knew she wasn't.

"Ok guys. Great work today. I'm really liking how our new set is shaping up." Shue stated as he gathered his things and headed out of the room. As the rest of the club filed out Puck stayed behind acting as though he needed to get something out of his bag.

He was so good of an actor that he got so into his rifling that Berry almost slipped out before he got to her.

"Be-Rachel! Hey, Rach wait up!"

The young ingénue turned around quickly and was greeted by Puck's lips. At first she struggled, confused. Who was this person? Then it started to feel good and she started to kiss back. She wasn't sure who it was but she could enjoy it, right?

She really shouldn't have opened her eyes.

"Noah?! What are you doing?" she mumbled trying to move her lips from under his clutch.

Thwack.

"Shit, Berry! What was that for!?" Puck questioned as he stepped back and rested his hand on his now burning cheek. Who know someone so small had so much power in their hands? Oh...those hands..they really were cute. Damn it, Puckerman!

Puck was startled from his thoughts when he heard her voice.

"What do you mean 'what was that for'? You attacked me!"

"You kissed me back." He wasn't stating this so much to her, but to himself. Holy shitballs! Berry actually kissed me back?

"Well...I..it's..I didn't know.... Wait! Don't get me off the subject Mr. Puckerman!" She was screeching now. Must be all the powerful lungs from singing. Using your diaphragm or some shit.

"Um. I'm gonna have to get a rain check on that one, Berr. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

With that the self proclaimed "stud" quickly ran out of the choir room, confused as to why he could still feel the tingle of her lips on his; why did he like that feeling? Fucking a...This was not at all what he expected.

Author's Note: Well, well, well! Only one review (thanks BlondieBubbles!) but it's so nice to know that there are actually people reading this, and want it to continue. So I updated quickly, and made this chapter, like, twice as long. :)

Would love some more reviews and such, especially now that I know there are people out there following this story.

OK! Too much of my ramblings!

One more thing, though! I have written a bit of another story and want some reader opinons on it. It's a Puckleberry (duh lol) but in the theme of Can't Hardly Wait (really good movie if you haven't seen it). Just to give an idea, it's the storyline of the two stuck in the bathroom.

Would you be interesting in that, readers? Why/why not.

kthnxbye!


	3. Chapter 3

Noah Puckerman was a pussy.

He ran to his truck and quickly sped away, all the while thought's racing through his head.

_Why am I acting like such a chick?_

_I kiss her, she flips, I run away, and wait. Was that a tear? Holy shit. I gotta go see Santana._

He didn't even like Santana, but he had to prove his manliness. To himself.

But as he pulled up to the Cheerio's house he felt like he didn't want to be there.

That's right. Noah Puckerman was so whipped that he didn't even feel like a mindless fuck.

* * *

Rachel Berry was in shock.

_Did he really just kiss me? That was Puck, right?_

_Wait, why did he run away?_

_I just wanted to go home._

She decided that she would go home and pretend like it never happened. It was probably the jocks pulling another prank on her. Just trying to mess with her head. She was sure that could be the only reason why.

* * *

What was so special about Rachel Berry?

He decided to make a pros and cons list.

PROS:

1. She was kinda hot.

2. That voice...need I say more?

3. Her smile that was so bright it could light up the sun.

4. Her confidence. I mean how many times I have slushied her, and she still wakes up in the morning and is excited about the day.

5. The fact that I know everything yet nothing about her.

6. The fact that I _want_ to know everything about her.

CONS:

1. umm...

2. Oh! She um...wait no..

3. That time! Wait..not her...

4. Fuck.

5. Fuck.

6. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck.

Really not one single flaw? He knew that he could find them before, but he actually like those things now.

Shit. He should not have kissed her.

The next day at school his mission was to be chivalrous. He laughed to himself as he remembered how Finn didn't even know what that meant. What did Berry see in that elephantine.

He wasn't stupid. He was actually really bright, but did he have to act like it? I think not.

As he walked towards the quad at McKinley High he saw his two choices. Football bros or Rachel Berry? Before he even had time to contemplate, one of his "bros" had thrown a slushie in Berry's face. Cherry, no doubt.

"Rach, are you ok?"

"Um..yes?" she responded again confused. Why did he always make her feel that way?

"Let's go get you cleaned up"

"Hey Puckerman! What the hell? Glee club turn you homo or something?" #73 screamed at him.

Ignoring them, he guided Rachel to the boy's locker room.

"Is it ok for me to be in here?"

"Yeah. Who comes in here in the beginning of school? Ok, you can go and use those showers."

"That would be an no. First of all, I am in a _boy's_ locker room. Second, I find it highly inappropriate for me to be exposed with you right there. Third-"

"Berry, just take a friggin shower. I'll stand by the door to make sure nobody comes in. If it makes you feel any better, I will stand back facing you."

"Well that's very kind of you. But I don't have any extra clothes."

"I do. Don't worry about it. Just go and wash that stuff off."

She then proceeded to start taking her sweater off. "Ahem."

Puck huffed and turned around, putting his arm up in defense.

She started the shower and cautiously discarded the rest of her clothes. Wow. That corn syrup really gets _everywhere_.

Now, he would be lying if he said he didn't sneak a little peek once or twice.

....or thrice...

Author's Note: Wow! Woke up to many new notifications! I must say it was quite a nice way to wake up :)

**notso little j**: I tried to make it longer lol. It's always awkward for me to write long chapters and such, but I'm tryin' to ease my way into it! haha

One last little thing: If you happen to notice any grammer/spelling mistakes please tell me. I spell check every chapter and would like to think I have good grammar, but I might slip up.

Ok. Until next time, reviews and such are greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Berry, you done yet? I can only stare at this wall for so long. Come o-"

He had heard the water turn off and as he turned around he found Rachel Berry draped in a towel. Beads of water still sliding down her shoulders, her back, her legs...

Woah, woah, woah. Snap out of it now. NOW!

"Well didn't you promise me some clothing?" she said as she tipped her head to the side, hair cascading down, and dried lightly towel dried her hair.

"Hmm? Oh, um yeah..." With that he snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to his locker.

" Umm..I got a jersey in here, an old pair of jeans...and well a jock strap. Don't think we will be needing that, eh?" Puck nervously laughed and caught an annoyed look from Rachel.

"I'll just take the jeans and jersey, thank you very much. Now..umm...you wouldn't happen to have any..umm._.undergarments_ in there, would you?"

Suddenly Puck was very aware that Rachel Berry was naked. Like, naked naked. Why did that make him nervous?

"Yeah, not really."

"Oh, well..let me just rinse these out then."

She walked over towards the sink and rinsed her things out. She then headed over to the automatic hand dryers to dry them.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind turning around again."

"Yeah, sure."

There was an awkward silence as she dressed. I mean, what do you say in a situation like this?

_"So how about this weather?"_

_"How was your weekend?"_

She finished and he turned around to Rachel Berry wearing the sexiest outfit ever. _His_ jersey, with _his _number on it, and _his_ jeans. Why is it that whenever he turned around to face her his breath was taken away?

"Well thank you for the-well everything. I'll just be on my way then.." She started to walk away when Puck had a thought.

"Y'know we already missed first period..we could just..ditch. I mean only if you wanted to. Y'know..like whatever..it's all cool."

_Pull your shit together, Puckerman!_

"No. Thanks for the offer, I guess. But no."

"Why?"

"Well, I have class, and glee, and not to mention how upset my father's would be if they found out. But mostly because you..are just.._you_." She quickly turned away and left him speechless.

_What the fuck?_

For the first time ever, Noah Puckerman had been rejected. By Rachel Berry, none the less.

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, Puck had done all he could to not be _that guy._ He constantly thought about what she had told him.

_" But mostly because you..are just..you."_

She wasn't flat out rude to him, but she wasn't falling under his spell. Normally, all he had to do was say a cheesy line and all the girls would drop their panties. But Berry was anything but normal. That was one of the things he hated about her.

Though he loved to hate it.

After a month and a half of putting out all his plays, he decided it was time to do something drastic. He wasn't even able to admit he liked her, but there was something he couldn't resist.

He went up to the AV Club one day and asked a favor.

"Hey, if I give you $50 can I get some airtime?"

"Sure. Umm...come by during lunch."

He was going to get so much slack for this, but the crazy thing is that he didn't care. He didn't care if the entire football team beat him to a bloody pulp as long as he got to see Rachel's beaming face.

During lunch Puck dodged the football team, and went to the AV room with his guitar slung around his back. He took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone.

* * *

"Ok, McKinley Cougars! We got a special treat for you guys! It's..uh..Noah Puckerman? Really? Uh..ok..well I guess he's gonna be singing My Junk from Spring Awakening? The fuck is that?..."

"Thanks for the encouraging words Ben."

The AV geek partially covered the microphone and whispered, "The fuck are you doing? You are Noah "Puck" Puckerman right? Shouldn't you be laying a cheerio right now?"

"Nah, I'm done with that."

This is when Rachel Berry, who was sitting alone in the choir room, perked up and played attention.

"I'm gonna serenade all you lucky lady's out there today." You could almost hear the smirk.

Of course. Nobody changes. Especially him.

"But it's mostly for one girl. She knows who she is."

"This is My Junk from Spring Awakening. It's some Broadway musical or something. I know it sounds gay-"

Typical.

"-but trust me, this shit is actually pretty good. Ok. Here we go."

_In the midst of this nothing. This miss of a life.  
Still there's this wanting to see you go by.  
It's almost like lovin'. Sad as that is.  
May not be cool, but it's so where I live.  
_

_It's like I'm your lover or more like your ghost.  
I spend the day wondering what you do, where you go.  
I try and just kick it but what can I do.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.  
_

_See us, winter walking after a storm.  
It's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms.  
The stop all snow line, may not be true.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you._

_Well, you'll have to excuse me, I know it's so off.  
I love when you do stuff that's rude and so wrong.  
I go up to my room, turn the stereo on,  
Shoot up some you, and the you is some song._

_I lie back just driftin' and play out these scenes  
I ride on the rush of all the hopes and the dreams._

_I may be neglecting the things I should do.  
But we've all got our junk, and my junk is you._

_See we still keep talkin' after you're gone.  
You still with me then feels so good in my arms.  
They say you go blind, maybe it's true.  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you._

_It's like we stop time. What can I do?  
We've all got our junk, and my junk is you.  
My junk is you.  
My junk is you.  
You. You. You._

She sat at the piano bench awestruck. Sure, some of the lyrics may not have been on point. But the message was well received.

Wait. What was she thinking? Why would Puck do this for her? He hated her, right?

This was probably for some girl.

Who happened to know this musical.

Yeah, that had to be it.

Author's Note: Well I made it longer! lol Basically I wrote two chapters and put them together...but I did it!

Oh, it's mentioned in the story but the song is My Junk from the show Spring Awakening.

As I make my chapters longer, I am trying to make these notes shorter.

Basically, if you have any questions or inquiries just message me or something :)

And once again reviews are MORE than greatly appreciated. You guys probably don't care but, you can't understand how happy it makes me when I check my email and get a reply.

ok that's it! Until next time, gleeks!


	5. Chapter 5

There was an awkward silence.

"uh. Thank you."

Silence.

He quickly walked through the halls with his guitar slung around his back; hearing the murmurings from passers-by.

He had to get somewhere where he could think about what he had just done. It was like his body had been taken over by someone else.

_Did I really just serenade Rachel Berry? In front of the entire fucking school?_

He hadn't quite thought his plan through. Puck figured the only place where nobody in the world would be was the choir room.

Little did he know...

"Berry?"

The room was dark except for a small light on the top of the piano.

"Hello, Noah." Her voice was shaky and she didn't even turn around. She just sat there staring at the ivory and black keys.

Puck slowly walked over and sat down on the bench.

He took a deep breath. "So..did you hear-"

"Yes. You kind of did that through the speaker system. The only way I wouldn't have heard was if I was deaf."

"Oh. uh, right. Well, you know it was about you?" He almost didn't ask it as a question. Who else would it be about?

"What the hell are you doing?" She shot back quickly.

"What do you mean?"

She turned her head towards him and he could now see the hurt in her eyes. The soft lamp was glowing on her skin and he could see small tears filling her eyes.

"It's one thing to bully me by throwing slushies at me, or calling me names, or just flat out hating me strictly for the fact that I am a little different...but _this_? You just can't play with people like this. No matter what you say, I know it's all an act. You hate me. You always have. Always will. Just please, I'm begging you, leave me alone. Don't do this. It hurts too much."

By this point she was sobbing. But not exactly. The tears were just streaming down her face, mindlessly. As if she didn't even know they were there.

"Rachel, please." She started to get up from the bench, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"This isn't an act." He said as he cupped her face in his palm. He moved his head lower to get here to look up at him and she finally looked up.

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours with their eyes locked on each other.

Slowly, he angled his head in and kissed her.

She didn't kiss back.

"I can't--I just can't." She said as she pulled away. He pulled her back to his lips and gave her the most meaningful kiss he could. It was as if he was putting all the thoughts into one kiss.

She kissed back.

Then the bell rang and it was like the real world came crashing back down.

"I have to go." She said as she pulled away, grabbed her things, and quickly ran out of the room leaving Puck to sit there confused.

* * *

Puck skipped out on the rest of the day. He wanted to think and not be around all the jocks.

He went home, pulled out his guitar and talked about what he was feeling the only way he knew how.

He wrote her a song.

* * *

It was almost 11pm.

"Mom, I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait up." He yelled from his spot downstairs where he was throwing his jacket on.

"Honey, it's past curfew."

"Ok. That's good to know. See you later."

With that he was out the door and starting up his truck.

* * *

He drove up to the Berry residence feeling a pang of guilt as he saw an empty toilet paper roll still on their lawn. He had been the one to leave it there.

He turned away from it and looked up to the windows in the house. He saw one light on and a recognizable shadow traced in the light.

Slowly, he climbed up the tree in front of their house; guitar slung around his back.

-----

Rachel had been pacing around her room trying to forget the events of the day.

All of a sudden she was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a grunt and a hit against her wall. She slowly peeked out of her blinds thinking it was just another jock egging her house.

But she pulled back the blinds all the way when she was met with a dangling Puck outside her window.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She whisper-screamed as she opened up her window and let him in.

"I came here to see you."

"What did I tell you earlier? Leave me alone! I'm going to go get my dads'.."

Crap. "No wait! I wrote you something."

"Are you kidding me? You realize how cliché you are right now?"

"Just sit down and listen, ok?"

"I don't know why I'm agreeing to this. You are probably just distracting me while your Lima loser friends desecrate my fathers' car."

"No. Just--Just listen." With that he pushed he down onto her bed and stood in front of her.

"I wrote this for you."

_"Brown haired baby._

_Details like the way you talk with your hands._

_Your lipstick, lady._

_It could be a perfect day._

_The sun's beaming down everywhere_

_When you're out on the street people stop and stare._

_I don't know how, and I don't know why _

_But there's never a cloud when you're passing by._

_It must be something you do._

_oh Rachel, don't go too far._

_I wanna be the shoulder you rest your head on._

_And I' ve been searching for what you are_

_So hold on to me, Rachel_

_I can make you dance  
I can make you sing  
Give birth to a melody  
I can write the part  
I can win your heart  
With the sound of a harmony_

_And the songs you hum_

_hm hm hm hm hm, always feel like a laugh into your secret rhyme._

_When I watch you come through the door_

_I hope that it's me your looking for._

_All the moments I've longed to share I can only have if you're standing there._

_oh Rachel, don't go too far._

_I wanna be the shoulder you rest your head on._

_And I' ve been searching for what you are_

_So hold on to me, Rachel._

_oh, Rachel._

_I've never been so high than when we're talkin',_

_And the words are flyin' ._

_You just know what it is,_

_You know how to make me happy;_

_Never been so happy_

_I'll never recover, never lose sight of you._

_One kiss, pull me closer._

_God, it's just something you do._

_oh Rachel, don't go too far._

_I wanna be the shoulder you rest your head on._

_And I 've been searching for what you are_

_So hold on to me, Rachel._

_oh Rachel._

_oh_

_Cause I wanna say everything on my mind  
But I'm restricted by the rhyme  
Yeah, I wanna say everything in my head  
But the song ain't long enough for that_

_So hold on to me, Rachel."_

She got up from her seat and cautiously walked toward him.

Not knowing what she was going to do, he stood there silently.

Tears quietly streamed down her face as she grabbed his face in her palm and kissed him ever so gently.

"So..you liked it?" He asked as he pulled away from her lips. The almighty Puckerone felt as small as a fragile puppy. He didn't know why, but she made him feel so powerful, yet so breakable at the same time.

"Yes." Was all she said before wrapping her arms around him and leaning into his chest.

Author's Note: So wat do ya think? lol Sorry for the delayed update but life got in the way blah blah blah.

The songs in this are "Alessa" by Christy Altomare ( .com/watch?v=wDdPqpgYKU0 ) and "3 Minutes 30 Seconds" by Kyle Riabko

I majorly altered these songs to make it the perfect song for Puck to sing to Rachel, but definately check out the originals :)

Ok well...I don't know what else to say...soo

Until next time! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Who knows, I might not update until I get some more..muahhaha!

lol


End file.
